Kisah Cintaku
by uchiha azaka
Summary: Hanabi dan Konohamaru dulu adalah teman, namun semenjak SMA mereka berdua terlihat saling menghindar. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua? dan dapatkah mereka berdua berbaikan lagi?


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: KonoHana**_

_**Warning: OOC, OC, alur ngebut, cerita GaJe, dll**_

* * *

_**Kisah cintaku  
**_

_**chapter 1**_

* * *

_**Normal POV  
**_

Seorang anak berjalan dengan terburu-buru, ini adalah hari pertamanya menginjak kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. "Kurenai-bachan, aku berangkat, tentunya aku tidak mau terlambat, karena akan ada pembagian kelas pagi ini!" ujar Konohamaru yang masih memegang erat roti panggang, sarapannya pagi ini.

"Apa boleh buat, hati-hati Konohamaru-kun." ujarnya seraya menghembuskan napasnya.

Dan bocah bernama Konohamaru itupun berlari sekuat tenaga, tanpa menyadari bahwa ia belum mengikat tali sepatunya.

_**DUUAAK**_

"AARRRGGHH... sial! s-sakit sekali!" umpatnya ketika ia tersandung.

"Dasar ceroboh! ternyata kau sama sekali tak berubah." ucap sinis seorang gadis yang memakai baju seragam yang sama seperti Konohamaru.

"H-hanabi? huuh! aku tidak ceroboh tahu!" sanggahnya pada gadis yang bernama Hanabi itu.

"Jangan mengelak! jelas-jelas kau lupa mengikat tali sepatumu!" balas Hanabi dengan nada sarkastik.

Pada akhirnya, perselisihan kecil itu tak terselesaikan sampai mereka berdua sampai di sekolah. Tampak halaman sekolah begitu ramai dipenuhi oleh siswa dan siswi yang berebut melihat papan pengumuman untuk mengetahui di kelas mana yang akan mereka masuki. Setelah mereka puas melihat, mereka pun mencari kelas tempat mereka ditaruh oleh pihak sekolah.

Begitupun dengan Kohonamaru, ia mencari kelas barunya, XI-B, 'sepertinya pengalaman di semeter baru ini akan sangat menyenangkan.' pikirnya.

Akhirnya ia memasuki ruangan kelas yang lumayan besar, ia menggeser pintu, dan tampak olehnya beberapa orang yang ia kenal. "Kohonamaru, duduklah disampingku!" ucap salah seorang siswa dengan tamang culun, ia adalah Udon teman Konohamaru sedari sekolah menengah pertama, walaupun tampangnya bagai orang idiot, tetapi jangan remehkan kemampuan otaknya yang sungguh canggih.

"Baiklah Udon, dimana kursimu?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Itu, kedua dari belakang." jawabnya sembari menunjuk kursi miliknya.

Setelah itu Konohamaru menaruh tas miliknya di kursi yang telah disediakan, kemudian ia asyik berbincang dengan seluruh temannya.

...

Tepat sebelum bel mauk berbunyi, pintu terbuka dan masuklah gadis yang tadi mengejek Konohamaru, yang sontak membuat Konohamaru kaget, "Ha-hanabi? jadi kau juga dapat kelas ini?" tanyanya spontan. "Mimpi apa aku semalam, bisa sekelas kembali dengan bocah idiot sepertimu." ujarnya datar, seolah tak merasa bersalah.

Sekelas kembali? ya, Konohamaru pernah sekelas dengan Hanabi, sejak sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah pertama Konohamaru selalu sekelas dengan gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. Bahkan lebih mengejutkan lagi, dulu mereka berdua berteman dengan baik, dan entah karena masalah apa, sejak masuk _Konoha Internasional High Scool _mereka jadi seperti bermusuhan.

"Hanabi! kau kenapa sih? kenapa kau begitu membenciku?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Memangnya apa salahku terhadapmu?" lanjutnya.

Hanabi tersenyum seolah menahan amarah, 'bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu penyebabnya, sebenarnya aku yang membenci dia, atau dia yang membenciku?' tanyanya dalam hati. Hanabi berusaha menghiraukan pemuda didepannya itu, dan lebih memilih untuk mencari bangku yang masih kosong, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah teman perempuannya.

tak lama berselang, seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas, seorang pria yang tampak misterius karena mengenakan kacamata hitam. "Namaku Ebisu, aku mengajar mata pelajaran sejarah, dan mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian." jelasnya singkat. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, sang guru langsung mulai memberikan materi kepada seluruh siswa.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Waktu istirahat**_

Konohamaru dan Udon berada di atap sekolah, tidak seperti siswa kebanyakan, mereka berdua lebih senang menyendiri seperti ini. Menurutnya lebih baik disini, karena bisa menikmati pemandangan dibawah yang indah, sementara Udon hanya mengikuti sobatnya itu.

"Kau tahu Udon, kemarin adikku menyuruhku memainkan game Namco keluaran terbaru." Konohamaru mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Heeeh... bukankah adikmu memang tomboy?" tanya Udon yang sudah sweatdrop.

"Hahaha... lalu bagaimana kabar ibumu? apa masih di rumah sakit?" tanya Konohamaru. Ibu Udon memang tak lama ini masuk rumah sakit, masih jelas dalam ingatannya ketika ia menjenguk ibu temnnya itu, keadaannya sungguh memprihatinkan. "Sudah agak mendingan kok, mungkin minggu depan ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang." jawab Udon dengan senyumnya.

Mereka berdua masih menatap pemandangan dibawah, tangan mereka masih tetap memegang pembatas. "Hei Konohamaru, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" ujar Udon dengan tampang polos.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kau dan Hanabi-san masih berteman bukan?" tanya Udon.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Konohamaru bertanya balik.

"T-tidak, hanya saja kalian terlihat berbeda.." Udon mulai ambigu.

"Berbeda dari segi apa?"

"Dulu sewaktu SMP, kalian terlihat begitu akrab, bahkan kalian selalu pulang bersama. Tetapi, semenjak masuk SMA kalian tampak saling tak peduli satu sama lain, seolah kalian tak saling mengenal, bahkan kini kulihat semakin parah, kalian tampak seperti orang yang bermusuhan." jawabnya polos.

Konohamaru tak menyahuti perkataan temannya itu, ia hanya tersenyum sendu, netranya menerawang ke langit seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Baru ia ingin menjawab, bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, maka dengan cepat ia mengajak Udon untuk kembali mauk ke kelas, takut-takut jika wali kelas sudah masuk sebelum mereka.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tepat, masih belum ada guru yang masuk, dada Konohamaru berdebar, tanda bahwa adrenalinnya teruji ketika berlari tadi. Akhirnya ia memilih kembali ke tempat duduknya yang tepat berada di belakang Hyuuga Hanabi, gadis yang tergolong pintar, yang sangat benci padanya. "Idiot!" umpat gadis itu ketika Konohamaru tepat lewat disampingnya.

Konohamaru hanya mengelus dada, ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat membencinya, sangat kontras dengan saat sebelum masuk _Konoha Internasional High School_ ini. Ia tahu, Konohamaru tahu bahwa semua ini gara-gara dirinya, ia yang membuat Hanabi membenci dirinya, andai saja ketika itu dia tak berkata hal itu, mungkin ia dan Hanabi saat ini masih berteman, ya, andai saja.

...

_**Jam pelajaran telah berakhir**_

Kini Konohamaru menuju lokernya untuk menyimpan sekaligus mengambil kembali barang-barangnya, memang, sekolah di Jepang sangatlah ketat. Ketika hendak menuju lokernya, ia melihat Hanabi yang juga sedang membuka loker, secepat mungkin ia bersembunyi di balik tembok, "gawat, ternyata lokerku berdampingan dengan loker miliknya." ujarnya risau.

"Tidak usah bersembunyi segala, aku tahu kau ada disana." ujar Hanabi datar tanpa menengok.

Akhirnya Konohamaru pun keluar, dengan cepat ia menuju loker miliknya, "h-hei." ia menyapa singkat gadis disampinggnya itu dan tanpa basa-basi langsung pergi.

Ia segera cepat-cepat menuju rumah, malu rasanya jika berteu dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin kita temui. Sesampainya di rumah ia langung dengan cepat masuk, "tadaima!" ucapnya memberikan salam.

"Okaeri, onii-san." bala seorang gadis yang usianya kisaran sebelas sampai dua belas tahun.

"Yui, bagaimana hari pertamamu di SMP?" tanya Konohamaru pada adiknya itu. Adik epupu tepatnya, orangtua Konohamaru telah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil, kini ia hanya tinggal dengan bibi dan adiknya ini, pamannya? paman Asuma meninggal setahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan.

"Sungguh menyenangkan, aku mendapatkan banyak teman baru." jawabnya dengan senyuman yang membuat mata menjadi segar. Konohamaru agaknya iri pada adik sepupunya itu, "kau sungguh beruntung Yui, kalau aku sekelas bersama seseorang yang paling benci padaku." jelas Konohamaru.

"Haah? kau punya musuh?" tanya Yui kaget.

"Bu-bukan musuh, Yui, hanya saja aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat ia kesal, mungkin sebentara lagi kami akan berbaikan." jelas Konohamaru seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh, aku lupa, bagaimana dengan Hanabi onee-san? sudah lama ia tak main ke rumah." tanya adiknya lagi.

"S-soal itu, mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini tidak bisa, dia sedang sangat sibuk, karena banyak kegiatan sekarang." ujar Konohamaru berbohong.

Dan sang adik hanya mengangguk, bukti bahwa ia percaya pada kakaknya itu. "Mana Kurenai-bachan? apa ia sudah pulang?" tanya Konohamaru, ia masuk kedalam adan menaruh sepatunya di rak, dideretan sepatu lainnya. "Kaa-san sudah pulang sejak siang tadi, sekarang ia sedang memasak." jawab Yui, tangannya menunjuk ke arah dapur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku haru segera ke kamar, ada yang harus kukerjakan." ujar Konohamaru yang bergegas pergi setelah mengelus rembut kepala adiknya yang manis itu.

Konohamaru segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia langsung mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Konohamaru memang tiddak eperti kebanyakan anak remaja, ia tidak suka pergi-pergian setelah pulang sekolah seperti yang teman-temannya lakukan, walau sesekali pernah tetapi tidak sering ia lakukan hal itu. Menurutnya itu hanya membuang-buang waktu, karena menurutnya lebih baik mengerjakan tugas dirumah.

Karena hal itulah yang dinasehatkan Hanabi kepadanya.

Pena miliknya masih menari-nari, tanda bahwa ia masih asyik mengerjakan tugas, itu adalah cara mudah untuk melupakan hal yang membuatnya kesal. Terus terang, Konohmaru tentu mengetahui penyebab Hanabi marah padanya, ia sangat ingat sekali saat ketika ia pura-pura tak mengenal gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu.

**_~oOo~  
_**

**_Flashback_**

_Ini adalah hari pertama Konohamaru di Konoha Internasional High School, ia mencoba mengejar cita-citanya untuk menjadi fotografer handal, disini ia banyak berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya. Namun bukan berarti ia melupakan teman-teman lamanya, ia bahkan sekelas dengan Udon, temannya sedari SMP, disini ia ingin memulai hidup baru, suasana baru, tidak seperti waktu SMP yang sering diejek oleh temannya karena sering bermain bersama Hanabi, teman perempuannya.  
_

_Ia ingin memulai semuanya._

_Namun ironis, karena teman wanitanya itu juga masuk di sekolah yang sama dengannya, bahkan sekarang ia bertatap muka dengan wanita itu. "hei bakka Konohamaru, akhirnya kita satu sekolah lagi, pasti banyak hal-hal menakjubkan yang akan kita alami." sapanya pada bocah itu.  
_

_"Maaf, mulai sekarang jangan pernah bicara padaku, kau lupa bagaimana selama SMP aku selalu dibully karena berteman dekat dengan seorang wanita? maaf sekali lagi mulai sekarang aku tidak mau berteman denganmu, Hanabi!" kata-kata Konohamaru sangat jelas teredngar oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.  
_

_Sontak Hanabi tercengang, namun sesaat saja ia bungkam, karena kemudian ia memilih untuk buru-buru pergi, seraya menyenggol bahu Konohamaru tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Sungguh berat bagi Konohamaru untuk mengatakan hal itu, tetapi ini juga demi masa depannya di sekolah ini, tentunya ia tidak mau dibully seperti waktu SMP hanya gara-gara bermain bersama wanita.  
_

_Konohamaru terlihat lesu, tampaknya ia masih merasa bimbang, hingga akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk masuk kembali ke kelasnya._

**_Flashback off_**

**_..._**

**_Normal POV_**

Hanabi bersandar pada dinding kamarnya dengan hanya dilapisi handuk, tampaknya ia baru selesai mandi. Mata lavendernya tampak berkilau, terlihat begitu indah, kini dirinya memandangi sebuah album foto yang tidak terlalu besar. Kini ia memandangi beberapa potret dirinya dengan seorang lelaki, barisan foto itu sangat teratur, mulai dari saat mereka belum sekolah, lau disampingnya ada foto mereka ketika sekolah dasar, hingga foto mereka ketika SMP, semua tersusun rapih dalam album tersebut.

Entah kenapa, hanabi merasa bahwa semua kini sudah berubah, kini hampir tidak pernah lagi ia tersenyum ceria, hanya ada senyum yang dipaksakan didepan kakak, ayah, dan sebagian temannya. Padahal dulu, walaupun ia sosok yang teramat dingin, namun ada waktu tertentu ia dapat tertawa dengan lepas, tentu saja ketika pemuda itu berada didekatnya.

"Hanabi-chan, makan malam telah siap, segeralah turun!" panggil kakaknya dari bawah.

'Baik Hinata-nee, sebentar lagi aku akan turun." balas Hanabi.

Setelah memakai pakaian seadanya, gadis yang terkenal tomboy ini segera berlari ke lantai bawah mansionnya. Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Hanabi kena sedikit omelan dari kakaknya karena berlari dengan gaduh, yang diakhiri oleh perjanjian untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. "Tou-sama belum pulang lagi?" tanya Hanabi yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Ya, belakangan ini otou-sama sibuk mengurus bisnisnya, karena asistennya sedang mengambil cuti." jelas Hinata.

Ayah mereka berdua berprofesi sebagai direktur di perusahaan _Hyuuga corp._ Tentunya sudah menjadi resiko untuk mereka berdua jika ayah mereka pulang larut malam, dan mereka sudah biasa menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Ibu? ibu mereka sudah meninggal sejak lama, sejak hanabi masih kecil, hal itu pula yang membuat ia dekat dengan Konohamaru dahulu. Kini mereka hanya tinggal bertiga di mansion, ditambah beberapa orang pelayan, tidak terlalu banyak, bahkan sering kali mansion itu terasa sangat sepi.

"Hanabi-chan? mengapa kau terlihat sangat murung? ada apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya singkat.

"Oh iya, lalu bagaimana hari pertamamu menginjak kelas dua di_ Konoha Internasional High School_?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik percakapannya.

"Ba-bagus kok, aku mendapat wali kelas yang baik." jawab hanabi cepat.

"Apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Hinata memastikan, takut-takut jika ada hal buruk terjadi pada adiknya itu.

"Sumpah! tidak ada hal apapun yang kusembunyikan darimu." sanggah Hanabi dengan cepat.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku tak memaksamu untuk menceritakannya kok." balas Hinata.

"Apa Orochimaru-sensei masih ada disana?" tanya Hinata yang untuk kesekian kalinya mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, Orochimaru-sensei masih ada, dan sekarang mengajar kimia di kelasku." jawab Hanabi.

"Di zamanku waktu SMA, dia adalah guru yang paling menakutkan bagi para siswa." jelas Hinata.

Sementara Hanabi sama sekali tak menanggapi, ia masih mengutak-atik piring dengan sumpit miliknya, benar yang kakaknya ucapkan, wajahnya tampak begitu murung. "Oh iya, aku baru ingat, bukankah sudah lama sekali sejak Konohamaru-kun terakhir berkunjung kesini? kenapa ia tak pernah datang kesini lagi?" tanya Hinata yang benar-benar penasaran.

"Entahlah." jawab Hanabi singkat.

Dan akhirnya Hinata mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, namun ini adalah permasalahan mereka, Hinata tak boleh ikut campur sama sekali. "Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan masalahmu dengan Konohamaru-kun." ujar Hinata yang selesai mencuci piring dibatu oleh pelayannya. Hinata langsung masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan hanabi seorang diri di meja makan.

'Hinata-nee hanya mengada-ada, bagaimana bisa menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Konohamaru? bahkan Konohamaru sudah tak mau berteman denganku lagi. Apakah masih mungkin aku dapat berbaikan dengannya?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Namun bukankah yang mengetahui hari esok hanya Kami-sama? siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hari-hari kemudian. Mungkinkah masih ada kemungkinan bagi Konohamaru dan Hanabi untuk berbaikan dan menjadi teman kembali, seperti dulu?

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

_**Author note  
**_

_**Halo Minna-san... aku kembali dngan membawa fic baru, pairingnya sih KonoHana, karena entah kenapa aku jadi suka sama pairing ini, alurnya sih mainstream banget aku juga nyadar, ya orang mendadak banget imajinasi muncul, mau digimanain lagi? iya kan?**_

_**trus mengambil setting di Konoha Internasional High School, sama kayak yang di fic Kita Bersama, tapi bisa kujamin ini sama sekali beda kok, and disini kedua orangtua Konohamaru ceritanya udah meninggal jadi dia dirawat oleh pama dan bibinya, tapi setelah gak berapa lama paman asuma juga meninggal, dan jadilah kini ia tinggal bersama bibi Kurenai dan sepupunya yui yang notabene anak bibi dan pamannya.  
**_

_**Sementara hanabi tinggal bersama kakak adan ayahnya, ibunya meninggal waktu ia masih kecil, dan hal ini pula yang membuat ia dekat dengan konohamaru.**_

_**Kalau penasaran tunggu kelanjutannya ya...!**_

_**jangan lupa review**_


End file.
